


坚果罐

by WheatEdge



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M, 茸布 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheatEdge/pseuds/WheatEdge
Summary: *Fork茸Cake布，始发于LOFTER（4.29）





	坚果罐

乔鲁诺习惯以颜色比喻食物。

 

柔软的米粒是纯白，咀嚼的时候有温润触感，像碾碎一块玉；蔬菜水果是跳脱的亮色，生命力藏在那些鲜红嫩绿里，咬一口便绽出浆汁。而甜点则是嫩鹅黄，草莓蛋糕外层的奶油剥离开来，露出海绵一般的内里，就像初生的婴孩。

这一切的一切起源于十二岁生日的早晨。

那一天乔鲁诺同以往一样坐在餐桌前，叉起嫩粉微焦的培根卷送进嘴里，却没有尝到一丝咸鲜的味道。起初乔鲁诺以为是尚存的睡意使得味蕾出了问题，他低头凑近盘中剩余的部分，闻到熟悉的香味。男孩一脸惊恐地站起来冲向厨房，抓起盐罐对着盘子倾倒下去，直到晶白盐粒盖住食物。这一来总能尝到味道了吧——乔鲁诺想，这可够咸了。

没有味道。

他没有尝到哪怕一点点的味道。

盐罐被失手摔碎，玻璃碎片四处迸溅，乔鲁诺想到最坏的可能性。

 

我成为了【异类】。

 

“世界本来就是不公平的，你不这么认为吗，乔鲁诺？”盖多·米斯达坐在乔鲁诺对面嚼着汉堡，“上周我们学校里有个【Fork】把他同宿舍的【Cake】吃了，听说现场可惨了，到处都是血。”

“是吗？”乔鲁诺用吸管搅着可乐杯里的冰块，“可是学校不是有体检吗？”

“体检归体检……”米斯达咽下一口食物，“不过这次也是我们学校疏忽了，没把那个Cake查出来——体检的时候一位Fork老师正巧有事离场，就没闻到味道。”

“开学这么久了才出事？”乔鲁诺喝了口可乐，碳酸刺激舌头，带来微微的刺麻。

“也亏得那个Fork能忍这么久。”米斯达说，“不然分完宿舍就会血溅当场。”

乔鲁诺盯着手中的食物，汉堡肉的切口是浅绯色，散发着浓香；碧绿的生菜叶则分走了肉类的油腻，与面包片相得益彰，最后撒上的一把芝麻是锦上添花，咬下一口就像炸弹在嘴里爆炸，吸引人再咬下一口，和下下一口。

换作十二岁以前的自己，应当会开开心心的吃光它吧。乔鲁诺在心里叹了一口气，只可惜现在不管吃下什么食物，对他来说都只剩实用价值。

“我先走了，今天在市立美术馆有个美术展。”乔鲁诺将剩下半个汉堡放回餐盒。

“你的课题？”米斯达露出一个可惜的表情，“不愧是优等生，假期都这么认真。”

乔鲁诺双手一摊表示自己也没办法。

“那我就不送啦，祝你取材成功。”米斯达朝他挥了挥手，嘴边还沾着一粒芝麻。

 

午后的阳光带着丝慵懒的味道，让挤在公交车上的乔鲁诺有些犯困。他握紧吊环闭上眼，试图在到站前小憩一会，却突然闻到一股浅淡的香气。

香气？

他睁开眼四处搜寻，发现香味似乎在朝着车门的方向流动。那股气味捉着他的思绪，像一条无形的丝线，系住了他的脚踝。乔鲁诺情不自禁朝车门走去，越靠近车门，那股香味就越浓。

到底来自哪里？

乔鲁诺命令自己冷静，焦躁感却从心中渐渐升起。仿佛是潜意识在对他下指示，提醒他不能错过香味的来源。

到底……是谁？

视线最终锁定了前方，报站声却在此时响起。乔鲁诺跟着这股香味冲下公交车，由于用力过猛撞上了一个人的后背。他抬起头想要道歉，却发现自己已经被那股香味包围。

面前这位黑发蓝眼的男人对他伸出手。

“没事吧？”他关切地问道，“我是不是撞到你了？”

 

在这一刻乔鲁诺将美术展和课题统统抛在了脑后。

 

“没事。”他最后说，“是我撞到了您才对。”

 

 

“不知道你还记不记得这段事情了。”乔鲁诺用怀念的语气说，“我可是还记得啊。”

当时站在他面前的人——后来乔鲁诺知道了他叫布鲁诺·布加拉提——此刻正躺在他身下，黑发盖住汗湿面庞，每一声急促喘息都像上好蜜糖，在柔软的床褥间拉出甜腻的浆汁，松饼顶端淋下的蜂蜜勾出无尽甜蜜，乔鲁诺又用力几分，那呻吟便变了调子，情欲的味道又浓了几分。

“你尝起来真甜，布鲁诺。”乔鲁诺凑近恋人的面庞，舌尖尝到对方汗水的味道，他专心致志的品尝，像电视上演的美食节目，大有发表感想之势。

“……我是什么味道？”布加拉提的声音有些沙哑，“听你描述的很美味。”

 

乔鲁诺告诉他：你是彩色的。

 

被汗水沾湿的发梢有夏日雨水的味道，混杂着泥土和新叶的气息；划过脸庞的泪水是海盐味，轻轻咬上一口，像在品味咸味饼干。那股说不清道不明的香气有琥珀的颜色，乔鲁诺曾经固执地认为布加拉提身体里流淌的不是血液而是熔融的琥珀。美食家总是分外钟爱自己的食物，乔鲁诺则更挑剔，他喜爱排放整齐的餐盘，食物横陈在瓷白骨碟上，像一件艺术品。或许沿着历史的长河回溯，数千年前也有那么一群人如此做过，将尚且滴血的猎物摆放在干净的平石上，而后以尖刀剖开那些死去的组织，将猩红的血液放在火上炙烤。

 

布加拉提是彩色的。

经历过许久的味觉空白期，乔鲁诺有些怀疑自己能否品出食物的鲜美滋味。钥匙插进对应的锁孔只需轻轻一扭，乔鲁诺毫不怀疑布加拉提这把钥匙之于他的正确性，于是他将刀叉伸向食物，轻轻切下一块送进嘴里。

这一回不需要加盐也能尝到味道了。

 

十二岁生日的清晨，乔鲁诺获得一头耀眼金发和一个特殊身份。

而此刻他捧着一抹鲜艳的红，尝到那枚培根卷的鲜美滋味。

 

有人说，性欲与食欲相伴而生。

从前乔鲁诺不信这个观点，毕竟有谁会去爱嘴里含着的那一口面包呢？

但在那把锁打开的一刻，他为这个理论深深折服。

 

恍然大悟后便是眼泪，但盘子里的蛋糕已杳然无存。

 

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 乔鲁诺吃的什么请自由心证


End file.
